Soothing the Pain
by Lemmy
Summary: A certain Elf, saves a Certain Redhead from ruining her life and finding love in the process Willow/Legolas X-over with LOTR


****

AN: After reading soooooo many wonderful Willow/Legolas fics I had to write one on my own, this is my first Buffy/LOTR crossover as well as my first Buffy crossover with something other then Angel.

He was still not used to it, even after many years; he still didn't like all of the technology and the clothing. Life for him had gotten too complicated even more complicated then when he was battling Orc along side his friends so many years ago. He tried to fit in with those who lived in this new society.... Man, the dwarves were no more, as were wizards and other creatures that he had once fought beside or against.

While living in this new world as he called it, he tried to live like a normal man, he wore jeans and t-shirts mostly and his hair was the only thing he had kept the same even though he received strangle looks and was once called a hippie. He missed his normal garb, which he couldn't wear unless it was the holiday where people dressed as goblins and ghosts and banged on stranger's doors commanding sweets. This made him wonder a lot about the race of man and how they had come to be. He also knew no matter how hard he tried he would always be alone in this society and he would never truly be apart of it.

***

He finally settled down in a southern California town called Sunnydale, he felt very at home there. He knew of what prowled the streets after dark and he was surprised at all of the energy that surrounded the area, some was evil, some was not.

When he was walking home one night, he felt a tremor in his bones, evil was afoot and it was big. He walked closer, wondering what was making him feel this way. He made his way into the woods as the feeling got stronger. He heard voices, a female voice and a male voice that sounded terrified. As he walked closer he saw the woman, who hair flowing black around her shoulders. Branches of the trees grasped the man, his shirt was ripped open and a tiny metal object was floating in front of his chest.

It was a bullet. The woman continued talking, silencing the man's screams with a wave of her hand, Her face was still not shown to the elf in the brush. He still didn't know how to react. He had left his bow behind long ago, as well as his sword. He felt, as he couldn't save this man from this sorceress.

The woman finally removed the bindings from the man's mouth, he screamed in pain as she let the bullet fall. Legolas could feel the power surging from her, He leapt from his hiding place and grabbed the Witch from behind pinning her to the ground as three others, walked up, a man and two women.

"Get off me!" The woman yelled from beneath him.

Legolas, loosened his grip and looked the woman in her eyes, which were as black as night. He could feel the pain pouring from her, then he understood why she was going to kill this man, he had killed someone she had cared for. He stared at her and began soothing her pain by telling her soothing words in elvish. She stopped struggling and stared back at him, the woods had become silent, only he and this pained woman were left, there was no one else. Her eyes once again became green and her hair red. She began to sob.

Legolas held the woman, stroking her red hair. He looked over her shoulder at the three people who stared wide-eyed at him, the one in black looked at him as if she were pondering something but she couldn't figure it.

The woman looked at Legolas, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" she asked.

"My help is for all those who need it and you needed it tonight," Legolas replied, Helping the red-head to her feet.

"Who are you?" asked The blonde with a hat on her head.

"A friend," said Legolas. He kissed the broken woman on her forehead.

"I hope we meet again," he said so only she could hear.

Then he walked away, leaving the red-head to her friends, when he was far enough away, he turned back, seeing that her green eyes were looking directly into his.

***

Legolas walked into his flat, the image of the woman still clear in his mind. She was so pure, yet she chose darkness. She was powerful, it made him feel tingly all over, he didn't realize that feeling was love.

***

Warren was behind bars, where he belonged, but it also seemed that Willow had also been locked up... within herself.

She sat in her room, at the end of the bed she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking at the bloodstain that refused to come out. Her friends knew she didn't cry, she had no more tears left.

Her mind often wondered to the blonde man, that had saved her from making the worst decision of her life. She felt magic within him and unbeknownst to him, she knew what he was, she saw right through his glamour to his beauty and purity. He was an elf.

***

Downstairs, Anya was pacing back and forth in the Summers living room. She had made condolences with Xander and they talked for a long time the night before.

She knew that the man that had saved Willow the night before, wasn't a man, he was beyond that he was a magical being she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She was the only one home when Willow finally emerged from her room.

"He's an Elf," said Willow walking down the stairs.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Anya before it registered to her that Willow was downstairs, "Willow?"

Willow nodded, "I can't hide anymore, I have to face the world"

"You also want to find that elf... am I right?"

Willow nodded once more, 'Will you help me?"

Anya nodded smiling, "I will try to find his essence."

***

Three days after his encounter with the red-head in the woods, Legolas was heading to his job at a construction site. He found the work to be peaceful, he could be outdoors and he put a great deal of effort into his work, that's why he was moved to a new site, Sunnydale High School, was being rebuilt after it had blown up three years prior.

Legolas tapped on the door of his boss's trailer, "Come on in," He heard from his new boss.

He walked in surprised to see the man behind the desk looking at blueprints for the building. Legolas recognized him as the man that accompanied the two women in the woods.

"You must be Legolas," said the brunette looking up, he suddenly gasped when he saw the blonde elf, "You... your that guy... you helped Will... Thank you," the man stuttered.

Legolas, was nervous, he wanted to see this woman again, but he had no idea how to react to this man.

"I'm Xander Harris, I'm Willow Rosenberg's best friend, You saved her that night, you have no idea, if she had done what she planned to do... oh man."

Legolas was a bit taken away, her name was Willow, it suited her perfectly.

"Is she doing ok?" asked Legolas noticing the tingly feeling coming back when he spoke of her.

Xander looked at him, a serious look on his face, " She's doing better, she just came out of her room yesterday, she was pretty beaten up by everything, with Tara being killed and everything, she didn't know how to deal, but if I know my ex-fiance I know she is looking for you"

"I will go to her then," said Legolas smiling.

"Not now though, work to be done," said Xander smirking.

***

After work, Xander returned that evening with Legolas, it seemed that Willow had returned yet again to her room, after another bust in finding the man that had soothed her pain with her thoughts of him.

Buffy was surprised to see the blonde that had helped Willow walk in her home after Xander. So was Anya and Dawn, who's jaw dropped at the sight of the hottie.

"That's Buffy, Dawn and Anya," said Xander introducing him to his friends.

"you're an elf," said Anya pleased with herself, that's why you were so hard to find,"

Legolas was surprised at her outburst, it seemed that the redhead had seen right through him, which many people couldn't do.

"I'm Legolas," he said, "And yes I am an elf, one of the last of my kind"

"That's a nice name," replied a voice from behind them all.

Legolas turned to see, the redhead known as Willow smile at him, it was her first true smile since Tara had died.

Xander had ushered his friends out of the foyer so the Witch and the elf could have some privacy.

"You came," said Willow, "just like you said"

Legolas nodded not wanted to do any else but kiss the redhead's soft lips.

"I never brake a promise"

"I like your ears"

Legolas smiled, "I like yours too"

Willow smirked and the blonde elf leaned forward and kissed the Redhead, which she happily deepened. It was a match made in heaven and they both knew it.

THE END

****

AN: So that's it, my first little Willow/ Legolas ficlet. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
